


“All or Nothing”

by TremorDusk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Legends make an appearance as well, Lena and Kara talk, Little bit of angst, Only Ray and Sara, Supercorp2020, therapy in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: She looked at the floor and sucked in a deep breath. All or nothing. And like that, it was a release, she just broke through chains that dragged her down, most of her life.“Hi, my name is Kara Zor-el.” Green eyes locked with blue. And that was enough to keep Kara going.ORKara and Lena finally have a talk while Crisis is occurring.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232





	“All or Nothing”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one took me a little over a month to write. I’m just glad I finally finished. Also, I’m not one for archive warnings cause I feel like they spoil the story, so enjoy!

Alex had a swig of her beer. She placed it loudly on the counter. It didn't disrupt the causal chatter of aliens gathering at the pool table. Brainy observed with the utmost concentration on his face.

"I do not understand, your love of beer." Brainy spoke after making a final observation. He put his hands together in a pondering motion. Alex stared lovingly at the two beers she had in front of her. One not open and the other, she previously had a swig from.

"There's nothing to really understand." Alex chuckled. "I just enjoy drinking. Here have one." She pushes the unopened beer bottle towards Brainy.

"I don't think I can get drunk, which means I would not achieve the benefits of drinking." Brainy refuses. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Just try it. This is your first time at a bar, just give it a go."

"Very well, I will try it." Brainy reaches for the bottle, "Although I don't know why you want me to try beer of all forms of alcohol you could have chosen." He pops the top off with ease and takes a sip. He stays as still as a statue for a little while.

"Hmm, interesting." Brainy breaks the silence. "I see this is why you like beer." Alex isn't paying attention to him at the moment. Her mind is elsewhere. The TV above the counter had the news on.

_"Eve Tessmacher was apprehended at L-Corp, where she was found threatening to kill CEO Lena Luthor." Footage of Eve being cuffed and shoved into a police car was being shown._

"I'm quite interested to know how Tessmacher found her way into L-Corp." Brainy commented. It was a poor attempt to lighten the heavy mood that fell upon them. Alex shook her head as she reached for the beer in front of her.

"I'm not surprised," Alex sipped at her beer, "Lena obviously put Eve up to this. Having someone take the blow for your mistakes is pretty low."

"Yes." Brainy looked at his beer in thought. "What are we to do about it?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do, Brainy," Alex played with her hands, "She won't talk to me, she knows I set Claymore on her, and she's angry at all of us for lying to her."

"Why don't we try mending the bond we tore?" Brainy thought out loud, "Perhaps one of those trust exercises that summer-activity camps do." Alex shook her head. She placed the bottle to her lips and took a long time to swallow.

"Kara's trying so hard, and she's not getting through to her Brainy." Alex groaned. "Maybe it's time to assume the worst. This isn't the Lena we know."

"We can't assume the worst." Brainy shuffles in his seat uncomfortably. "I once went down the wrong path as well, but I got a chance to become something better. I don't think it's time, no I think it is morally wrong, to as you say it, rub salt on the wound?"

"We can't let her make another drastic move like this." Alex looked down at her hands.

"..."

"It drives me nuts that Kara is literally obsessed with her."

Brainy turned his head to face her, "Obsessed?"

"Yes, she's not thinking clearly, like when she first "told" Lena that she was Supergirl, she went to Dublin, Milan, and Paris for lunch. LUNCH. Brainy, LUNCH, she went above and beyond."

"Uh-" Alex cut off Brainy before he could respond.

"She even considered breaking into a security facility for Lex's journals for Lena, FOR LENA."

"If you are saying she is over the top, the possibility of Kara snagging the journals would be a ninety five percent chance, she went through with it."

"You're right!" Alex screeched, "I don't even know if she went through with it! I never even thought of it." Alex fiercely grabbed the beer bottle with a lot of force.

"Thinking about it now," Alex rubbed her chin, "She was obsessed with her before hand! Always seemed busy with Lena. She was always running around with food to bring to her. Don't even get me started on the flowers that Lena put in her office, wait..."

"Indeed, Kara is obsessed, now that you mention it." Brainy said, "That is why I propose a solution."

"What kind of solution?" Alex frowned at him. She seemed to have lost interest in her drink.

"Well, I was thinking one of those TV scenarios where two people don't get along, and they trap them in a closet and they talk out their problems." Brainy smiled, "It seems to be quite successful."

"That's...not...a bad idea." Alex murmured. "It's illegal to hold someone against their will though."

"I guess doing the wrong thing for the right reason is implied." Brainy suggests.

"I don't think Kara would agree to this." Alex shook her head rapidly.

"But what happens if we are missing a chance to get our friend back?" Brainy questioned.

"..." Alex was feeling it all over again. The numbness in her hands, the cold sweat that made her shiver when she was placed with a hard decision. Kill Lena, and save everyone or save Lena, and possibly lose multiple lives. Choosing the world over a friend was never easy. It didn't even make it easier that she would be choosing the world above Kara's happiness. Kara her own sister, whole without hesitation chose to save Lena over the world. Supergirl choosing a Luthor over the world. The day it happened- Alex's heart lets out a sharp pain; reminiscing only made Alex that more terrified for her sister. She quietly pulled out change for the tip, and got up.

"Yeah.." Alex said quietly, "Let's do it."

"Great." Brainy jumped up from his seat, "I'll go get Nia." He started walking away.

"Wait, why do you need Nia?" Alex asked with concern.

"Backup," Brainy said simply, "I will go retrieve Lena now."

"Wait, we can't do this now," Alex said concerned, "I need to get preparations ready."

"Don't worry," Brainy simply said, "We will bring her back unconscious." He began to exit the pub. Alex stopped him before he left the door.

"What do you mean unconscious?!" Alex panicked.

"Dreamer will put her in a sleeping state." Brainy gave Alex a weird look.

"Oh, that works." Alex stated. Brainy left without another word.

——————*****——————

Kara scanned the area above her with a watchful eye. She soared by Catco, but she didn't stop. She had no reason to go there. Other than to continue her job. Her job could wait. She needed to get to the D.E.O. to check in on her sister. It was around lunch time. Usually, in the past, Kara would bring Belly Burger to Lena's office and share a meal with her friend. _Friend_. The world seemed familiar yet, just out of reach and it brought a sharp pain in Kara's heart. _Will we ever be like that again?_

Lately, Kara was always running around with tears blinding her eyes. She felt lifeless like the whole world, her world was ripped from her. Yes, she would smile at people and she would look fine on the inside but it was a facade. She felt cold, and fiery pain all across her body. Not Kryptonite, but something foreign. Something _new_...

Kara shook her head. She didn't want to cry. Though the tears told her otherwise. _Not now, not right now_. Her haze dissipates as she lands on the balcony. She calculatingly steps down the stairs; lost in her own abyss.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!"

Kara looked up. What she saw froze her in her tracks. Lena was struggling against two agents as she was being dragged away, to....the containment area? Her face was in a snarl. The way her teeth flared like a vampire's bite and the intensity of her frowning brows, clearly showed reluctance or something far quite worse. The continuation of lost of trust. Trust that Kara wondered if she could ever get back. Lena continued to jerk back and forth, so much so that another agent needed to assist the others.

"Man, she's strong!" One of the agents exclaimed. With the extra help, they were able to escort her away. Lena continued to flail around but to no avail. Kara felt her jaw slack. The D.E.O. had just taken in Lena. _Without her consent_. When Alex appeared in her line of site, she did not hesitate as a bubble of something hot burned through her veins. She sped forward with the rage of a bull.

"What are you doing?!" Kara shouted. Alex didn't respond for a moment. It was like she was carefully deciding how to lace her words together.

"I'm doing what is best for my friend." She stated plainly. Kara froze for a moment. Didn't Alex understand? That she was only making things worse. Kara had lost her opportunity to regain Lena's trust previously because of Alex. Her sister taking things into her own hands was unsettling. Is unsettling. She was merely trying to pick up the scraps, the shattered pieces of Lena's heart, that she had irresponsibly raptured. If Kara could hold onto anything now, it would be the possibility, no just a fragment. Just one piece that could be her lifeline, her way to Lena.

"Friends don't lock each other up in high security!"

"For a friend like her there are no boundaries." Alex remarked.

"Don't use my words against me, Wait.." Kara asked shocked. "How do you know that?"

"Nia had a weird dream." Alex tilted her head to the side.

"What kind of dream?"

"Some weird one that both of us didn't understand originally, why?"

"Never mind, that's not important."

"What's important is that you stole Lex's journals for Lena after I specifically told you not to." Alex growled.

"Nia's dream told you that?" Kara gasped.

"No, I had a very enlightening chat with Brainy at the Dive Bar."

"You're stalling," Kara called out as Alex began to walk away. She followed close behind, Alex wasn't going to get away easily.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Alex croaked, "Lena needs help and what better way than this." Alex turned around to face her sister with her hands out, to prove her point. Kara continued her never ending frown which became easier to see, even though her brow was covered by her bangs.

"By putting Lena behind bars, we make her feel like she is a villain." Kara cries, "Which she is not!" Staring down her sister was somewhat difficult, both sides believing they were right. None were likely to move. Kara's eyes bore the pain and held a deep sorrow within her irises. No matter. Alex wasn't going to back down. She must stick to her resolve, pray that she is doing the right thing, and wish that Kara will do the same. Why was it so hard for her?

Kara was the first to move. Her eyes darting downwards in defeat. The Girl of Steel, begrudgingly flew out of the D.E.O. without another word.

Quietly, Brainy made his presence known, next to Alex. She didn't address him for a moment.

"Lena is safely secured, Director Danvers."

"Thank you." Alex breathed out a whisper. "Have you tried talking to her?" Brainy's face contorted in multiple ways.

"I'm afraid she's not willing to comply."

Alex sighed, "Great."

——————*****——————

Kara felt like she was floating on air. Not in a good way. The kind where it feels like your stomach is going to drop, or spiral into the crevices of a bottomless pit. Heat crawled down Kara's arms and trickled to her fingers. No matter how much heat she generated, her fingers felt ice cold, turning as pale as snow. Shaking her hands to release the tension in her fists, was futile. It felt like for once, the Sun of Rao was burning her from the inside; her power leaving, sweeping away from her.

What was she going to do? Alex had taken things into her own hands. She went behind Kara's back. Twice. The first time with installing a virus into Kara's hologram to Lena. Now this. The whole room was shrouded by the sunsetting in the background. It was peaking out, saying its farewells.

The feeling of despair began to weigh heavily all around Kara. The couch in Kara's apartment never felt so out of place. Just a single glance at anything in her room, brought up memories that were now leaving her with heart ache. Those memories would remind her that nothing would ever be the same again.

_"Are you with me?"_

_"Always."_ It continuously vibrates off the walls, a familiar object within Kara's grasp, but disappears as she reaches out for it, longs for it, _craves_ it. Only an illusion. Yet it felt so real. A crackle of some sort echoes throughout Kara's apartment. A jolt went through Kara's spine.

Instinctively, Kara looked through her window with a sense of awe. The sky was painted in a crimson red and grew darker, the longer time went by. She gasped, placing her hands on the window to get a better view. The skies reminded her of something familiar. But what was it? As soon as it appeared, it vanished without a trace.

Without hesitation, she flew out of her loft and made haste to go to the D.E.O. On her way there, she could see someone trying to flag her down. Who was this? Llana. A girl Kara helped awhile ago with her pet lizard, Spike. Curious as to why Llana was trying to get her attention, she slowly made her descent. As she landed carefully on the pavement, she could clearly see a sign of concern etched over the girl's face.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked. Llana looked up at her with a sense of fear. She gulped before she answered.

"It's Spike." She began, "He's spooked. Something's bothering him, and it doesn't help that the sky turned red moments ago. He ran off, could you please bring him home?"

"Yes, of course." Supergirl responds immediately, "Which direction did he go?" The girl pointed ahead of her.

"That way." Supergirl launched into the sky without another word. She looked from a bird's eye view, to find any wreckage that Spike left in his path, that could lead her to him. The sounds of traffic reached her ears as she continued her search. The normal noises of city life were not out of the ordinary. Except for-

"The end of the world is licking at our heels! Soon, thou shall be not but dust, twisting and writhing in the dead of space! Not even Supergirl will save you from.."

She followed the sound to find a giant Spike chasing people. A man with a 'End of the World' sign cowered when Spike pursued him. She could hear Spike's growls before he shot a plume of fire.

Supergirl landed in front of the man and in one swipe of her hands, she raises her cape, protecting the man from bodily harm.

"Guess Supergirl was able to save you." Supergirl replies to his former comment, "Now, go! Run!" The man got out of the way as fast as he could.

"Hey, Spike!" Supergirl called out to the reptilian, "Remember me? Llana's worried about you. She knows you're afraid of something, but she just wants you to come home." Spike seemed to slowly calm down. Eventually, he returned to his smaller form. She picked the lizard up with both hands.

"What's got you so spooked buddy?" The ground begins to rumble underneath her feet. _Earthquake?!_ It takes a lot of energy to stay upright while holding a terrified Lizard.

When Kara rushes into the headquarters, she is met by flashing red lights and hordes of D.E.O. agents scrambling from place to place. Some were arming themselves with guns, while others went to Alex, only to be sent away to different areas and tasks. Kara hands over Spike to one of the D.E.O. agents nearby and quickly heads further in.

"Every pet in National City is having a nervous breakdown." Kara mentions, "This feels bigger than Leviathan." Alex and Kara walk together as they reach the main room. Brainy appears with his tablet, ready to give his observations that he collected.

Alex responds, "The USGS didn't register an early warning, so it took everyone by surprise."

"She does mean everyone because this earthquake is quite literally, worldwide." Brainy states as he begins calculations on his tablet. He pulls up a chart of what is happening to the Earth.

"But the seismic activity wasn't coming from within the planet, it's coming from without." Alex added.

"That's-"

"Extra-normal." Brainy cuts in.

"I was going to say "impossible," but okay." Kara says.

Brainy continues, "Yes, yes a fair descriptor. As would be, uh... unfeasible, unthinkable, absurd, outlandish. But however you choose to describe this event, one thing is absolutely certain. We have-"

"A major crisis on our hands." Everyone turned around to a familiar voice. It was J'onn and he seemed very aware of what was going on. He filled in everyone about Mar Novu visiting him, and that he was behind bringing back Malefic.

Kara was the first to speak up, "The Monitor freed Mal? I didn't know he was of this universe."

"Yes, I thought the Monitor was a Flash and Green Arrow's problem." Brainy voices.

"He's of every universe and everyone's problem. Last year, he tested Kara and Earth-1's heroes with Dr. Deegan and the Book of Destiny. This year, he's testing me to make sure I'm ready for this." J'onn explained.

"And what exactly is this?" Alex asked.

"Another reality wave?" Kara suggested.

Brainy answered immediately, "Not exactly. Whatever is it, it is hurtling through space at an impossible speed. I calculate it will reach the edge of the universe in exactly 5.3 hours, at which point, it will boomerang back. Once it intersects again with our solar system, the results will be in a word, cataclysmic."

J'onn frowned, "Exactly when will it reach us?"

"There are too many variables to calculate precisely, but I will say this. If this wave isn't stopped by tomorrow night...there will be no more us...no more future...no more anything." Brainy finishes the last of his words quietly, reality was setting in for him now. Or perhaps the present was finally settling in for him. Without the present, the future would be gone, and therefore, Brainy, in a way.

"Are there any inhabited planets in its trajectory?" Alex questioned.

"Just one." Brainy uses his tablet to show an image of Argo city on the screen. A few milliseconds of silence wash over them, and Kara feels her feet have gone cold.

"Argo city." Muttered Alex.

"Oh, my god. Superman's there with Lois and..."

"My mom." gasps Kara, finishing J'onn's sentence.

"Can we warn them?" Alex asks quickly, with a little hope still in her eyes.

"Argo Harun-El sure makes communication difficult, but I will try." Brainy proceeds to a computer to send out a warning signal.

"How much time do they have Brainy?" Kara stares at the monitor showing Argo city. Her people, her mother...Clark...Lois.. _please no. Not again, never again._ The fear of losing everything once again was starting to creep up, and Kara knew she had to push it down. She couldn't let her fear consume her.

"Not enough." _There's still...hope._

The minutes were ticking by. Kara stood in one place. She couldn't bring herself to move. It was like she was being held in place by some unknown force. Helplessness. She couldn't do anything. _No, I still can._ It was suffocating, claustrophobic even.

Kara watched as the image of Argo city disappear on the screen, along with the rest of her beating heart.

"They're gone." Kara sobbed. Once again tears forced their self to the surface. Begging to come out. Everything felt numb. The wind felt knocked out of her lungs. She felt that-no, some of her hope was being diminished and replaced with dejection.

"And we're next." Brainy called out. Kara's eyes continued to water. Multiple images flashed in her head. Processing reality had never been so difficult. It felt like she was growing colder than the freezing climates of the Fortress of Solitude. The extra warmth of Alex and J'onn's hands on her shoulders dissipated the numbing sensation of her heart. If only for a moment. When she let out a breath, there were only sobs.

The only thing that made sense was to walk out. She needed to breath. She needed to go clear her head. She needed to be in a different place. Wandering the D.E.O. was not something Kara had planned. In fact, a couple of D.E.O. agents walked past her with conspicuous looks on their faces. Though Kara continued on in a quiescent manor.

"You look distraught." Came a stern voice. Kara's muscles taut and her head lifted as if she had woken up from a deep sleep.

"Hmm?" Is all Kara could answer. She was in front of Lena's cell. The green eyes of her best friend, _ex-best friend_ stared at her with a sense of concern. Perplexingly, this brought Kara a little joy. Lena just started the conversation and this gave her some hope. Maybe their friendship isn't completely shattered. Lena seemed to catch onto Kara's little happiness and rolled her eyes.

"Don't take this as we are still friends, because we are not. I am only asking out of being a genuine person, besides that, I can hear the alarms going off. So I'm guessing there is something afoot?" Kara's verve vanished and she took on a more relaxed expression.

"There's a wave of some unknown force we haven't identified yet, that is destroying everything in its path." Kara breathed; her next breath became shallow and filled with sorrow that was laced into her words, "Argo city...the last of my people...including Superman, Lois, their child, and.....my mother...just perished a few minutes ago." Lena seemed to flinch when a tear fell off of Kara's cheek. Noticing this, Kara vehemently rubbed her eyes in an attempt to not collapse from the unbearable sadness taking root in her heart. Lena's cold expression was slowly falling, it was being replaced with something...genuine. The mention of Kara's mother seemed to surprise Lena very much, but she dare not show it. Kara crying in front of her, NO trying to hold it together, trying to keep Lena from seeing it; was painful in itself to observe from the other side of the cell.

"You're mother..?" Lena quietly spoke, "You're people were still alive and yet, you stayed here,...why?" _Why? Because my normal life ended the day I got in that pod. It ended when I got to Earth. When I was given a higher calling as Supergirl. The day when I met..you. When I knew I couldn't leave my Earth life. When I knew there was more for me here, and possibly...maybe...you._

She wanted to say all of this to Lena. But what came out was nothing. Her throat was constricting; for reasons she didn't know why. A shallow breath echoed through the corridors and momentarily, Kara looked down. When she looked Lena in the eye, she had the resolve to answer. She was about to speak when, Alex called to her on the comms.

_"We need you here, Supergirl."_

Their time was being cut short. And she hated it, she just wanted to talk to her.

"Being called?" Lena said with ire in her voice, "Such a shame."

"Lena, I-"

"Go, you are obviously needed,...Supergirl." Lena avoided those blue eyes, that were still filled with so much hurt. Acquiescently, Kara withdrew herself away from Lena's cell. She looked back once to see the Luthor curling into a fetal position, before the doors obscured her vision.

Supergirl walked back into the main room. Everyone wasn't paying attention and that was for the best. Kara didn't want to have any attention, she just felt like curling up in a corner and... _Don't..don't finish that thought._ She whisked her way towards the control center, where Brainy and Alex were working diligently on a plan.

"Panic is rising out there. I want every available agent in the field until we get a handle on whatever this thing is." Alex ordered. She turned to glance at her sister. She was still in a idle state; looking out into the distance at something that clearly wasn't there. Alex tapped her shoulder. Kara could see her worried stare and knew she needed to put aside her sadness, in order to get to the bottom of this crisis. She silently nods and follows her sister. A deafening light appeared before them and when it ceased. There was a woman standing in their way; in a clad indigo suit.

"Hey! Face down on the floor. Now!" Boomed Alex. She pointed her gun, ready to shoot at any moment. Other agents raised their weapons, and Kara had a ready stance for battle.

"Did you do this? Did you destroy Argo?" The anger rose in Supergirl as she looked at her opponent. Her anguished face converted into one of relief when she saw who was with the stranger."Oh, my god, you're okay." She rushed to meet Clark and Lois.

Lois smiled at her, "Thanks to her. She appeared at the last second and brought us here." She couldn't express how happy she was. The fact that Clark and Lois made it, stirred her numb heart. It was now rekindled with hope.

"We sent Jonathan off in an escape pod." Clark told Kara.

"And my mother?" Kara had to ask, if Clark and his family made it out, then her mom could have too. The rising happiness in her became apparent and Clark's face seemed to take on a sorrowful demeanor.

"I'm so sorry, Kara." Again the stabbing pain in her heart returned. Her mother didn't make it. Her mother didn't make it. She didn't make it. That little light of hope sizzled out as quickly as it came.

"Kara? Where are we? What just happened?" Kate came out of the blue. She was here. Along with Oliver, and some girl Kara never saw before.

"Um." This was going to be hard to explain to her.

Harbinger spoke, "You're on Earth-38. There was-"Batwoman threw a fist sending Harbinger to the floor.

"That rabbit was about to talk." Batwoman growled.

"This one speaks to rabbits." Brainy whispers to J'onn.

"It's okay. 'Cause we're all on the same side." Kara reassured everyone.

"Are we? 'Cause I don't know them." Kate had a stern look on her face.

"But you know me. And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it's probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life. Including you." Kara tries to reason with her. If they are going to take on this Crisis. They need to have a united front. Batwoman seemed to have given up being defensive and with a loud sigh, she removed her mask slowly.

"Well, I guess you should all just call me Kate."

"Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Oliver says with sarcasm. He just realized how obvious the identity reveal just became.

"Uh, I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter." The girl spoke up.

"I never knew he had a daughter." J'onn says intrigued.

"He gets that a lot." Mia mentions.

Alex cuts off the conversation, "Okay, you. Start talking." She points to Harbinger.

——————*****——————

"There's a wave of anti-matter sweeping across this universe, destroying everything in its path."Harbinger explained. She had a diagram of the Crisis right behind her. Everyone had gathered in the D.E.O’smeeting room. Kara sat on one side with her cousin, Lois, and J'onn, while Oliver, Mia, Alex, and Kate sat on the other side.

"I've seen the anti-matter wave in action. It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence." Oliver mentioned. _So Earth-2 is already gone? Just like that? Just like Argo city?_

"I brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the anti-matter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next, and the next. Until it has obliterated, not only every Earth, but everything...across all reality." Harbinger continued her long explanation.

"Right. So we are going to need a bigger team. Where's Barry? Where are the legends?"

"Doing reconnaissance. I'm headed to check in on them now." Harbinger responded to Oliver's questions. She disappeared in a bright light and everyone went quiet.

"I still don't like her." Kate mentions. Everyone begins to divide in order to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Alex announces, "Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the anti-matter wave hits."

"Thank you all for being here. I know we can beat this together." Kara said. When everyone left the room, she was the last to exit. That's fine though. She just needed some time. She could over hear Alex telling Brainy to look into building a portal.

"We need to be ready to evacuate people in case, we can't save the planet." Alex told Brainy. He nodded and went on his merry way. J'onn greeted Sara, Ray, and Barry as they appeared out of thin air with Harbinger. It was all white noise to her though. It was like it all melted into the background. It was like she was seeing white, like she was already seeing what the anti-matter wave would bring.

Kara's feet began to grow heavy as she walked through the D.E.O. once again. This time she knew where her feet were taking her. Lena. Though thinking back on it now, that is always Kara's proclivity. Or was. Lena didn't peer out through the cell to look at Kara this time.

"Lena." Kara said with a genial touch in her voice. Lena sat away from Kara's gaze. She clearly did not want to talk. That just made everything even more hopeless. She lost her mother, her people, and possibly even lose against the Crisis. She just needed one thing to go right in her life, and this was it. She could fix the damage that she created.

"..." Lena continued to ignore her. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this. She opened the cell and that got Lena's attention. She jumped when she saw Kara standing in front of her. It almost was surreal to her. Then Kara carefully locked the door behind her, snapping Lena out of her daze. Lena turned away from her. She had her eyes closed for good measure. If this was under different circumstances Kara would have giggled at how childish Lena is acting.

There were no words. There didn't need to be. Kara had hurt Lena, and Lena has every right to be angry. She could say as many apologies as she wanted and it would never be enough. She sat down beside her now. Lena continued to avoid her gaze. Kara placed a hand on the seat to prop herself. Not touching Lena but not in her own space either. It was like she was on the border of their relationship. Kara continued to look at her. Her jawline was the first thing she noticed. Then her lips, then everything else.

She looked down at the floor and sucked in a deep breath. _All or nothing._ And like that, it was a release, she just broke through chains that dragged her down, most of her life.

"Hi, my name is Kara Zor-el." Green eyes locked with blue. And that was enough to keep Kara going.

"I am from Krypton, my parents were Alura In-ze and Zor-el... my mother didn't always get along with my aunt, Astra. They both had different views on how to make the world a better place. When I was thirteen, Krypton was on the verge of destruction, Astra wanted to save Krypton, my mother though.... she knew exactly what was happening to the planet, and she stood by and watched it happen. Astra asked the government for help, and was turned a blind eye about the planet's destruction. She started rebelling to get her point across, and it eventually lead to her arrest. My mother needed to capture her, she knew that Astra would risk her safety just to see me. And she did, my mother used me...Astra went to the Phantom Zone." Kara paused for a moment to wipe away a tear that began to drip down her cheek. She then gave a glance to see if Lena was still there. Lena was listening, her green eyes were filled with curiosity and deep respect. Again Kara began to let her words flow.

"The planet began to collapse, so my parents sent me, to watch over my cousin, Kal-El and protect him. But...but, my pod was knocked off course, and I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Eventually, my pod came to Earth and...that's when.. I was found by my cousin, who already grew up. He sent me to live with the Danvers family....I wasn't the most...happy..I guess. I distanced myself from them.. I was angry and sad, that everything I ever loved..was gone. I wouldn't let Eliza, my adoptive mother hug me for a long time. And Alex...Alex and I were always at odds. I kind of just, barged into her life. I guess I kind of took her spotlight." Kara smiled shyly, and she could hear a small giggle come from Lena.

"I-I pretty much stood out as the weird kid at school, I didn't feel like I would fit in. I-I remember that I had trouble with my powers, and that Alex was annoyed that she was burdened with taking care of me. I grew up knowing that I couldn't use my powers, and that I had to stay hidden from the world. I only did reveal myself when my sister's plane was on a collision course-"

"And that's when Supergirl first appeared to the world." Lena finished for her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You said that, there wasn't a single moment of our friendship that was real. So I'm starting over." Kara answered without hesitation. Lena was frozen in place, taken aback by how Kara's words hit her. Clearly, there was a long painful silence that was obvious that Lena didn't have a come back. Before Kara could continue speaking, Lena moved her lips.

"You can't take back what you have done." Lena says with a lifeless tone. "I already know who you are."

"And I'm telling you that you don't."

"Really? You suddenly mention your parents out of the blue? You tell me about your Aunt and you tell me your mother wasn't the hero she was?" Lena wasn't sure if she was asking for Kara to get into details or push her away; one thing was clear though, Lena was curious, and she wanted to know _everything_ about Kara.

"I-"

"You obviously had a point, so maybe you should continue." Lena inched away from Kara and diverted her eyes to an opposite side of the wall, but shifted her eyes to have a peek of those blue irises.

"You would have loved Krypton." Kara whispered, "There was so many technological advancements and the view of the architecture when night falls...it's wonderful."

"Oh, yeah?" Lena smirked, "What about your family?"

"Well, my father was a scientist. He would take me to his lab and would show me what he was working on. But.."

"What?" Lena leaned over to look at her.

"I still love him, even though he has done many terrible things, like create the Medusa virus. He did make up for it though, he sacrificed himself so Argo City could...survive." Kara hugged herself. Her father's sacrifice was in vain. A thought that lurked in her mind when Argo city was destroyed a hour or so ago. Lena shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"Soooo, Astra and Alura?"

"Yeah, my mother and aunt were twins. Which is very rare on Krypton." Kara's head drooped down to look down at her palms before continuing on.

"My mother was a judicator on Krypton and my aunt was a military general. Astra realized that Krypton would destroy itself if we didn't act fast. She brought this to people's attention, but they ignored her, and that is when she decided on...using Myriad to save the planet. Three years ago, before I met you, I had to fight my aunt, to stop her from mind controlling the planet."

"Myriad?" Lena uttered, as the gears in her head began turning, "So that was your aunt's..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much. I convinced her not to go through with it." Kara muttered.

"Hmm, I see, and why haven't I seen your reformed aunt?" Lena questioned with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Uh..Alex..killed her..by accident." Kara said slowly. Lena's eyes went wide.

"Oh, oh, I didn't know." Lena tried to speak. Kara placed her hand in one of Lena's hands.

"Don't hold it against Alex," Kara breaths, "She was devastated about it." Lena nods her head slightly and locks her eyes with the blue of Kara's. There was an awkward silence that started to build up with some kind of thick tension. The Luthor was the first to break away.

"If you are going to be honest with me.." Lena began with a cold tone. "I haven't forgiven you for making me look like a fool."

"That was never my intention." Kara said quietly.

"I remember asking for your name, when we were in Reign's mind. And don't get me started on when you yelled at me for making kryptonite!"

"...I was scared, Lena. I-I know I over reacted when it came to the kryptonite. Not telling you my name..you were so angry at Supergirl. I didn't want to lose you."

"You already lost me!" Lena snarled, "You lied to me from the beginning!"

"No, I didn't, not completely!"

"And your only telling me now, what is your plan? To mess with me once again?!"

"I...no I am not messing with you!"

"Bullshit, your just going to hurt me when I let my guard down!"

"NO, I won't."

"Give it up! I already know who you are!"

"I COULD BE MYSELF AROUND YOU!" Lena parted her lips but did not speak. She wasn't expecting Kara to raise her voice.

"I-I could be myself around you. You know it's really hard, trying to hide yourself from the world. I have to be perfect as Supergirl, and as Kara Danvers I am the opposite of Supergirl. Nobody needed Kara Zor-el....When..I lost Mon-el I was very down on myself. Do you remember when I would skip work?"

"When you lost your boyfriend?" Lena said with a little annoyance, "Yeah, I remember, you kept ditching our get togethers."

"At that time, I was trying to get rid of Kara Danvers. I felt that I needed to be Supergirl all the time, and that Kara Danvers was weak, and useless, and not needed. Alex tried to get through to me, and I just pushed her away. I remember telling myself that I didn't want to be the girl that lost her boyfriend, and that Supergirl was better. I thought I shouldn't feel upset because I wasn't human. But..but...when I heard your speech, at the Girl of Steel statue unveiling...it had me realize, remember, that Kara Danvers was important. And I know this is silly to say but, I think at that point...your friendship healed me-no became so precious that I needed you."

Lena's breath hitched. There was so much going on in her mind. A part of her didn't understand what to say, another wanted to walk away from this and have some time to think, and another part, a part she knew that was there for so long, and tried to deny for three years was _stirring_. Lena stood up abruptly and tried to walk away, but the glass wall made contact with her hand, and she knew then that she couldn't escape. So, she did the most sensible thing she could do. She walked back towards Kara and sat back down next to her.

"If-if," _why am I stuttering?_ Lena questioned herself but continued, "If-if our friendship was that important to you...then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You told me that you didn't trust Supergirl. But you loved and trusted Kara. I wanted to tell you. It pained me so much to lie to you, when I just wanted to tell you. I-"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena spat vehemently.

"Like you told me in the Fortress of Solitude, you begged me not to break your trust. I was scared. I didn't want- I tried to tell you on the plane to Kaznia. Though you reiterated that thanks to my friendship you were able to trust people again, and I just felt incredibly guilty to tell you at that time, so I stopped myself."

"..." Lena's lip quivered. Kara was telling her so much, so much, that it was hitting her like a freight train. Kara's eyes dropped again in sorrow.

"I-I understand if you still hate me.."

"I-I love you." Lena said with finality. Kara's eyes widened in shock as her jaw went slack.

"You what?!" Kara stuttered, "I mean-" Lena placed a finger to Kara's lips, silencing the confused blond.

"Let me finish, dumbass." Lena blushed profusely. "You know the reason I originally came to National City was because of Supergirl. I guess you could say that I wanted to be the Luthor who shares her home with a Super. When we first met, I was still reeling from the pain of betrayal, from Andrea. Though, you knocked down my walls one at a time and I let you. I guess you were what I needed and Supergirl was who I wanted to be, who I wanted... I- no matter how much I wanted to hate you for not telling me..I still love you, so so much. So much, that I couldn't keep it caged anymore."

"What are you saying?" Kara asked. Lena innocuously rolled her eyes with aggravation.

"Seriously?" Lena scoffed, "How dense are you?"

"I'm not dense." Kara gesticulates with with her posture. "I just don't understand your point."

"Alright, look back at our friendship." Lena barked, "You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary??"

"Um, you filled my office with flowers." Kara slowly spoke.

"I wanted to show you, that I cared."

"You said I was your hero."

"Because you are, you saved me from myself."

"You bought CatCo."

"I bought CatCo because I knew how much it meant to you. I bought it because of you."

"Uh, huh, wait.."

"You're still not understanding?" Lena touched her forehead and let out a small sigh.

"Oh.."

"I traveled to Milan, Dublin, and Paris, because I wanted you to know that I love you."

"Um." Lena sat there face to face, dumbfounded by where her gesture was going.

"I'm terrified to lose you, because if I lost you, I don't know what I would do with myself. That's why I'm telling you Lena, all of it. I don't want to lose you, because I can't stop thinking about you."

A cacophony of noise began drifting into the containment area.

"What was that?" Lena rose up with concern. She was on high alert now. Kara followed her motion and peered out of the cell. There were agents running back and forth, but most of them were exiting the containment area, almost as if they were running from something. The ground underneath them began to shake, and parts of the floor began to crumble inward.

"Oh, Rao." Kara just realized that she trapped herself in a cell, that might possibly, no probably could withstand a Kryptonian trying to break out. Carefully, Kara graced her palms on the glass in hopes of finding a weak point in the cell.

_"Kara, Kara!"_ Alex's voice flickered in and out through the comms.

"Alex!" Kara answered, "What's going on?"

_"We can't s_ve the plan_t.”_ Alex said, _"Where are you? Brainy created a portal, everyone's evacuating _ow."_

"I'm stuck in one of the containment cells with Lena."

_"Are you kidding me? How did you get stuck in a cell?!"_

"I was talking to Lena, I wasn't thinking! I just needed to talk to her."

_"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."_

"It's not like we can go anywhere." Lena waves her hand to empathize their current situation. The containment cell across from began to crumble. Glass shattered into millions of pieces and the frame of the cube flattened like a pancake.

"Anytime now, Alex." Lena groaned. Her heartbeat picked up to a gas tempo. What if- no, Alex was going to make it. Debris began to fall from the ceiling of their capsule which some of it hit Lena on the shoulder.

"We need to get out of here before it collapses." Lena told Kara as she dusted herself off. She looked at the glass, which was no longer clear to see through, due to all the mini and gigantic cracks forming every second. They needed to act fast. The blonde grabbed Lena by the waist and wrapped her in her cape. She slammed her fist into the glass, and zoomed out with Lena in tow as the cell collapsed behind them.

It was hard to see anything now. The dust in the air was clouding their view and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Supergirl smashed through the debris that continuously barricaded the exit. Once she was through, Lena and her rushed through a couple hallways before they made it to the main room of the D.E.O.

The balcony. Kara tugs on Lena's sleeve, pulling her towards the balcony. The sky was a dark crimson red and there were little phantoms floating around this foreign tower in the distance. The anti-matter wave was approaching and it was clear that no one was going to be able to out run it. It was coming fast. It would hit the D.E.O. in a matter of seconds and it was clear that Lena knew what was going to happen.

She gathered Kara's hands in hers, getting Kara's attention. The sadness in those blue eyes were matched with the anguish of green.

“I wish we had more time.” Kara said with a pleading voice, hoping the universe would grant her wish.

“I know, darling, I know.” Lena held onto Kara’s hand tighter, giving her a reassuring squeeze. The wave was barreling towards them. Faster and faster. They looked on as the wave swallowed the L-Corp building. One by one, people slowly vanished into crimson, and not a second more, it was like they were never there to begin with. The wave was about to hit the D.E.O. and fear tugged at Kara’s heart but it didn’t last long.

"All or nothing." Lena's voice was barely audible, but Kara could hear it clearly. Lena's lips crashed into Kara's, which caught Kara by surprise, but she slowly closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of Lena's perfect lips. In response, she placed a hand on the back of Lena’s neck, deepening the kiss. She could feel everything, sparks flew throughout them in a sorrow yet hungry way. When the anti- matter wave hit them, everything felt cold and numb. In that moment, she felt whole. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, it was a sad way to end it but I felt it was the right thing. I just kinda went where the story took me. Also I’m trying to improve my writing, so can you guys tell me if there is anything I could work on? Like emotion, words, etc. 🙏 thx


End file.
